dreamcityarchivesfandomcom-20200214-history
Harrison Wright
Harrison Wright is the main protagonist of the 2017 Unnamed Revival of the 2014 comics. He was raised by his single father who mostly neglected him. His best friend was Kenny Rivers until the fallout between them. He is also the neighbor of Kaydon and Madeline Joe. Biography Early Life Harrison was born to Clarence J. Wright, then a poor ex-convict working two jobs to support himself. He was born during the waning years of his father’s criminal career. His father used to be a feared criminal in the 70’s and 80’s. His mother died shortly after he was born. His parents were poor and unmarried at the time and nobody approved of their relationship. His father says he has little recollection of how he was conceived and born, but in reality he was lying to cover up the truth of Harrison’s true parentage. When Harrison was a baby he moved to Concordia City with his father, who wanted to live in seclusion and raise him in a safer place. Harrison lived alone with his father in a house on a hill in the community of Oak Tree Heights. He and his father’s financial situation improved greatly as the years passed, but their relationship only grew strained. His father didn’t understand him very well, and was mostly inept at taking care of him. For most of his life Harrison didn’t have a maternal figure, but he wished for one. As a baby he nearly died several times if it hadn't been for the intervention of Natasha Joe and the other neighborhood women. When Harrison was at elementary school he seemed to be very slow and had to get held back a grade. The psychologist diagnosed him with a learning disability. It was possibly caused by his father spiking his baby formula when he was a baby, or genetic factors. Soon Harrison learned how to fend for himself because his father wasn’t going to help him anytime soon. Middle School In middle school, Harrison struggled to make friends because of his poor social skills. He went without friends for a time, until he befriended another outcast named Kenny Rivers after he gave him some lunch. They became fire forged friends, due to their similar stories of being neglected and abused by their parents. They were outcasts, since Kenny had anger management issues that scared the other kids away and Harrison was too socially inept. They stood up for each other especially when Harrison was being picked on by Kaydon and his lackeys. Since Kenny was poor Harrison lent him a lot of money, and eventually became his channel to obtain drugs and vape juice. Harrison and Kenny went to a house party which was hosted by Kenny’s acquaintance, a delinquent high schooler named Frank. They also met Alana at the party, who was dating Frank at the time. Kenny got extremely drunk and passed out on the lawn. Later, when it was time to go home he was unresponsive, and Frank told Harrison to drive them to the hospital even though he was too young to drive. Harrison was forced to drive Frank’s family’s van to the urgent care center to save Kenny. After Harrison saved Kenny’s life, Frank allowed him to hang out with the new group more. Harrison witnessed all the dumb drama that happened between Frank and Alana as their relationship fluctuated. He didn’t pay any attention to it, because he just wanted to hang out with Kenny. Harrison joined in with Kenny, doing whatever he did, whether it was vandalizing people’s houses or stealing stuff from the convenience store. At some point Harrison was prescribed Xanax and antidepressants. However, Kenny caught on, and asked to share his drugs. Harrison blindly obliged, and he unintentionally helped Kenny fuel his addiction. They both got addicted and Kenny relied on Harrison for his supply of drugs. They also became alcoholics thanks to Frank’s influence. Harrison dealt drugs and vape juice to his “friends” to increase his social standing in Frank’s friend group. He began to stay away from home for longer periods of time, sometimes sleeping over at one of the houses of Frank’s friends. He rarely called his dad to tell him where he was. When they did talk, Harrison just insulted his father. Finally, at a drug fuelled party, Harrison overdosed on Xanax and alcohol and had to be taken to the hospital along with a few others. However, at the end of grade 9, Kenny moved away with his sisters out of his abusive home at last. Harrison didn't get to see him for the whole summer, instead he had to stay home and deal with his father's antics. He got a job at Toys R Us, while everyone else got to have fun. High School In high school Kenny returned back into Harrison’s life, but this time he brought his new girlfriend named Alana whom he had met at the house party from last year. Harrison became the drummer in Kenny's new death metal band. He also did all the sound mixing, graphic design, marketing and even let them jam in his basement, in return for nothing. Kenny simply seemed to push him aside in favor of his new girlfriend. Slowly, the band devolved into a gang which spent their time committing more petty crime than making music. They went on many crime sprees, shoplifting and vandalizing everything. Alana got in a fight with the most popular girl and became notorious. Later Alana convinces her two male friends to smuggle alcohol and weapons into the school. They were seen by an unknown classmate, and they were sent to the office, where they were all suspended from school. The principal ordered that they were not allowed to have contact with each other. Harrison was stuck at home with his father, who called several days off from his workplace to monitor him. Mr. Wright locked away his son’s phone, and they did housework together. Since Harrison did not have access to his phone he did not know that Kenny and Alana had a bad fight. By the time he returned to school Kenny had mysteriously disappeared, and Alana displayed a strange amount of interest in him. Despite the fact that she mocked him for being a virgin, she tried to seduce him at his house, but it was quickly ruined when Harrison’s father came back early. Alana hid inside his closet, but she had left her purse on the chair, which was seen by Mr. Wright who thought his son had robbed some girl. Fed up with the lack of control he had over the situation, Harrison physically attacked his father. Then finally Harrison revealed Alana to his father, and his father just said hey. Alana left their house and texted Harrison to fight his dad again because she enjoyed it. As the weeks passed Alana became more pervasive than ever. She mocked Harrison even more for being a virgin, and eventually offered to have sex with him to cure his awkwardness. Finally Harrison tried to ask his father for advice, but his father was unhelpful and blew him off. Feeling angry and sexually frustrated, Harrison decided to go with Alana even though he still hated her. That evening they egged the Joes’ house. But then they were almost caught by Mr. Wright who was taking out the trash. Knowing that they would be in big trouble, Alana pulled out her can of mace and sprayed him with it so that they could get away. She ran off with Harrison and they went back to her house to have sex. But afterward, Harrison remembered that Alana had attacked his father and he was filled with guilt. Then he came back to his house the next day, where he found his father talking with the Joes. Mr. Wright was mad at him, and told him to go to hell for leaving him alone that night. As a result Harrison blocked Alana and did not talk to his dad for a while. Harrison got a text from Kenny and thought that he had forgiven him. He was told to meet him over at Alternative High School. So Harrison left his house despite being grounded. When he got to Alternative High School, he found Kenny standing there alone. But then he found out that Kenny was still mad at him. Kenny cornered Harrison in an alley, where they had a bloody fight. Despite being physically able to defeat Kenny, Harrison purposely didn’t use his strength because he loved his friend too much to ever punch him. He basically became Kenny’s punching bag until he was a bleeding mess on the ground. He realized that it was the end, and it was over. He weakly pulled out his phone to call for help. Harrison spent a whole week in the hospital not only for his physical wounds but also for his already terrible mental health. He was basically put in a psychiatric hold for a week. Alana had utterly destroyed his mental health over a period of a few months. When Harrison went back to school he learned that Alana was expelled for ditching too many classes. Kenny went back to Alternative High School, and he was now alone. He was unable to search for them on the internet, or call them as they changed their numbers. He was now grounded for six months. After his friends left Bob Joe Harrison was aggressively monitored by the principal and the police, because they thought he was also an active perpetrator of crimes, even though he actually just sat behind and passively allowed his friends to commit crime. Because of his friends' notoriety no one wanted to hang out with him, because they were warned about him by their parents and the school. He was forced to clean up the mess that his friends had caused on their rampage. Post-Kenny and Alana After his friends were expelled, Harrison started spending with time Lukas more. He lied to Lukas that he liked heavy metal so that they could become friends. Harrison sacrificed everything to be with Lukas such as giving up his sanity to take public transit with him and pretending that he didn't have pleb taste in music. They conveniently had a spare at the same time, where the most shenanigans happened. Harrison made a wood guitar in construction class, and gave it to him as a gift. He went to Lukas’s church group, solely because he just wanted to be with Lukas. The most infamous event of their friendship was when they stole a bus together because they were frustrated with the bus driver leaving the bus alone for so long. The bus driver saw Harrison in the front seat and instantly assumed he was the one who stole the bus, although Lukas was the one who suggested it. He got arrested after dropping off Lukas and got interrogated by the police, but he is reluctant to get Lukas in trouble, so he puts the blame solely on himself and sits in jail for the weekend. Later he discovers that his ex-girlfriend Alana returned to Bob Joe, and is trying to sexually harass Lukas. He hated Alana bitterly for ruining his friendship with Kenny, leaving him with a bad reputation with the administration, and does not want her to defile Lukas. Eventually Alana is arrested for trespassing onto her old school, and Harrison embraces Lukas, finally free of Alana’s influence. Harrison finds his relatives Harrison wanted to know his lineage, but his father refused to tell him anything. Harrison was also afraid something bad was going to happen to his father at some point, and didn't believe that they were really last of their kind. He sent in his DNA to a company who told him of his extended family's existence. There, he searched up the names provided to him and quickly got in touch with them in just one day. After exchanging a few messages, he discovered that his father had been lying to him the whole time. Harrison sent ripples of shock to the family who believed that Mr. Wright had died over 25 years ago. Later, Harrison managed to convince his bitter and stubborn father to go with him back to Britain for the reunion. They flew to Britain where Harrison met John, Helen, Patty and Hudson, and his grandma Elvina too. His father reluctantly came along just to see his brother John. But the happy reunion quickly turned sour when the original family got in a huge argument. Mr. Wright was bitter at his family, because he thought they abandoned him. Elvina was mad at him for lying. There Harrison also learned that his father used to be an actor who left his family to pursue his dreams, but things went horribly wrong. Everyone kept asking where Harrison's birth mother was but Mr. Wright refused to answer their questions. Then they all posed for an awkward family photograph. Summer Vacation During the summer, Harrison gets an unexpected text message from his cousin, Hudson, that he was coming over to visit. Harrison thought it was just a prank at first, until Hudson sent him a selfie that he was actually at the airport. Then he drove to the airport to pick up his cousin, who had arrived with nothing but the clothes on his back and a backpack. Harrison asked why he had flown to Canada out of the blue, and Hudson grumpily replied that Patty had evicted him. Harrison drove Hudson back to his house, where the first thing that he asks for was the WiFi password. Harrison gave him his house’s wifi password, oblivious to what his father had warned him about. Once Hudson got on the wifi, he quickly began sending messages on his phone and took out his laptop. Harrison’s father returns home from work, and is surprised to see his nephew lounging on the couch, drinking beer and scrolling through Facebook. Harrison explained to his father about Hudson’s situation, and his father let him stay, but only for a week. They have supper together, where Hudson resists complaining about the food, since it is not vegan. After supper Hudson begins to play League which severely slows down the wifi. Harrison’s father cuts out the wifi for both of them and forces them to rely on Harrison’s phone data which quickly runs out. With no wifi, the boys are unable to figure out what to do. Hudson curses his cousin and demands that he find him a place to sleep. Harrison remembered that he had totally forgotten to set up Hudson’s bed, and hammers together a makeshift one using the wood from his construction class. Hudson slowly sits on it, but it creaked really loud. When he tried to lay down on it, it snapped in half. Hudson wanted to leave Harrison’s room, but he is too afraid to go outside, afraid of invoking his uncle’s wrath. The next morning Hudson woke up early because his bed was too uncomfortable. He saw that Harrison had been masturbating in his sleep, and ran out into the hall where he had a breakdown. His loud crying woke his cousin up and he came out to ask what’s wrong. Hudson, traumatized by what he saw, hisses at him to go away. After Harrison had gotten cleaned up they went outside to find a wifi connection. Future (Post-High School) Harrison lost his father in September 2015 when the latter died of a massive heart attack. His cousins Hudson and Patty flew in to comfort him and he decided that he was moving to Britain to be closer to his extended family for support. Harrison knew his father had been in bad health for some time but wasn't expecting him to die this early. He was emotionless at the funeral. While he and his cousins were cleaning out his house, he found a box containing his father's entire autobiography (the one ghostwritten by Frances), and some random letters. For the first time Harrison felt sad when he really found out what was going on. His father had been living literally three different lives, and was even doing some borderline illegal things while he was hiding out in Oak Tree Heights. He sold the house, too ashamed of staying inside it any longer. Harrison was living in Britain when Patty got married. He lived in a crappy residence dorm with two other roommates, where he told them stories of his past. He let Hudson stay in his dorm when Patty evicted him. He helped Hudson break into Patty's townhouse to get his stuff back. Later he was seen at Patty's wedding, and it is unknown if she knew that he helped her brother break into her townhouse. Harrison made music in his spare time. 2019 In 2019 Harrison was living by himself in an apartment and working as a cabinetmaker. His life was very lonely and isolated, and he barely had any chances to meet girls. His job was mostly dominated by males, and his days barely had enough time for him to go out. Hudson tried to set him up on a blind date with an acquaintance that he knew but the girl was too overly judgmental of Harrison’s social ineptitude. Then they just left the club early. After the failed date Hudson decides to take it upon himself to improve his scruffy cousin and give him a major makeover. He tries to modify his cousin’s wardrobe and appearance to make him more appealing to girls, but he was unable to fix Harrison’s bad social skills. Harrison went to the family gathering with his new makeover and he was well received by the family who said he looked grown up. He even met Patty and her new baby son. One day as he went to the laundromat, he met a girl named Lilly who was interested in him. A week later, he finally gets to meet Lilly face to face, who is a young woman living in the same apartment complex as him. They talk, and they hit it off and go to dinner together. But after sleeping with her he feels that she wasn’t fully human. Later, he finds her sending signals into space on the rooftop of his apartment building, after wondering why his wifi wasn’t working. She explains to him that she is trying to send signals back to her home which is not the same planet they are on right now, and explains to him that she escaped her home planet after a civil war broke out. Harrison is kind of freaked out and quickly leaves her. Harrison begins to believe in conspiracy theories that an alien government has been planting alien spies on earth, and that he just met one of them. He tries to tell Hudson but nobody believes him. To Be Continued... Personality Harrison is slightly eccentric. He seems to have a learning disability, which earned him lackluster grades. Because of his terrible grades he is in the lowest classes. He is prone to being bullied due to his eccentric behavior. He has terrible social skills, and would rather hide in his house and play video games all day. Because of his father’s busy schedule and neglectfulness, Harrison learned most of his life skills on the internet. However, he was very kind and generous despite his father's treatment of him. He offered Kenny a sandwich for lunch when the latter had none, and was seen as a sweet and innocent child even though life didn't deal him a fair hand. He was very loyal to his best friend Kenny. Despite that, he was also a very impressionable and misguided kid, and ended up being introduced to Kenny's less than ideal friends. He tried to fulfill all the requirements to enter Frank's gang, and ended up doing stuff against his morals just to fit in. He became a totally different kid by the time he reached high school. When he reaches puberty he develops a high libido (possibly inherited from his father) but he is very ashamed of it, he tries to satiate it by watching anime porn alone in his room. Over the years, he had developed a lot of weird and strange fetishes due to his unrestrained access to the internet. He had a terrible pornography addiction during his late teenage years. He has shown interest in mostly girls only and only liked Lukas because he was a trap. However, he cannot be described to be a ladies man as he is not ready to be in a serious relationship. He had a brief, short lived crush on Sophia Flores but that didn’t go anywhere. He ended up losing his virginity at 17 when he had a one night stand with Alana on that one Halloween night. Later, he grows out of his edgy phase and starts working out to become jacked. He gains an apprenticeship and earns enough money to get a place for himself. Harrison loves black metal and death metal, and also hip hop for some reason. In his spare time he makes rap music with his friends from college and also his cousin Hudson. Appearance Harrison has greasy black hair and blue eyes. (Previously he had a blue highlight in his bangs.) He wears a black t-shirt and black skinny jeans, and also wears black worn out Vans. He wears two earrings on each ear, and has pierced eyebrows. He is usually seen wearing large glasses because of his extremely poor eyesight. His eyes look small underneath his glasses but it is because he is usually very tired, or squinting. He also wears black nail polish. He has a slightly hunched back due to his bad posture. When he was young he had shorter hair, no piercings and a round face. He wore large, tacky glasses. He also wore a grey sweatshirt and sweatpants every day. He still had baby fat until he was nearly 14 years old. Relationships and Interactions Kenny Rivers Harrison was very close to Kenny and they had a brotherly relationship despite not actually being related. Kenny liked hanging out with him instead of being at home with his abusive mother. Likewise, Harrison chose to hang out with Kenny to escape the boredom of his house. They became friends after hearing of their similar stories of being abused and neglected. However their relationship was destroyed by Alana, who turned them against each other. Alana Winters Initially, Alana befriended Harrison, only because she wanted access to his drugs. They were acquaintances for a while, until Alana started dating Kenny. Harrison was driven to near suicidal depression by Alana, who constantly manipulated him. She kept telling him that his father didn’t love him, that Kenny hated him, and kept mocking him for being a virgin. Alana enjoyed watching him suffer and went deep into his personal history to hit him where it hurts. She also had no regard for his friends or family, as she let Kenny get arrested, and maced Mr. Wright with pepper spray. Harrison ended up checking himself into the psychiatric hold after months of her abuse. Kaydon Harrison had a bad relationship with his neighbor Kaydon who always picked on him in middle school. However when they got to high school Harrison didn’t seem to hold a grudge against Kaydon. His father Harrison had a strained relationship with his father. Early in the series they had arguments often due to their conflicting views. Mr. Wright was usually emotionally unavailable for his son, causing him to turn to other courses of validation. They rarely ever did talk, and sometimes spent entire stories without a single interaction. Harrison learned to be self sufficient as his father would not always be there to help him. The internet filled the void where his parents would be. One time when Harrison was 17, he did not talk to his father for almost 2 months. As he got older, he realized that they were both mutually destructive to each other’s mental health. They even physically fought twice. Unfortunately the senior Wright passed away before Harrison could ever repair the relationship. Hudson and the rest of his extended family For years, Harrison had no idea if he had any extended family. His father rarely bothered to tell him anything his whole life. However, Harrison did a little research on the internet one summer day after his graduation from Bob Joe High School and found that his relatives were alive and well, thus proving that his father was lying the whole time. Harrison befriended Patty and his Aunt Helen and Uncle John and seemed to get along with them quite well. Later, Hudson trusted him enough to come visit him in Canada, which turned out to be a mistake. Despite seeming chill online Harrison was a wreck IRL, and his father was worse. Hudson was horrified by his two estranged relatives and desperately wanted to go back. Gallery Sketch-1555290765220.png Extra Notes * Harrison has a driver’s license and used to drive a car, until he crashed it into a tree. * Harrison’s schedule was Science, Phys Ed, Construction, and spare. * Harrison’s favorite band is a progressive noise metal band called Fetid Fetus * His surname and Kenny’s were given in the prequel story. * Harrison was not allowed to dye his hair again after his father accidentally used his blue dye. * He loves fried chicken. * In the old art he was originally a brunette and he dyed his hair black just to be ultra emo. * He does not have a middle name. * Harrison likes to draw but his drawings are absolute shite Q and A SOCIOECONOMIC LEVEL? Well in the present he probably lives comfortably within his means because he doesn't go out partying or anything. His life is boring but at least he has a lot saved up HOBBIES? Drawing, video games, making music, chilling with his friend Kenny FAVORITE PLACE? Home in his bedroom. ROLE MODEL? Not his father, probably Kenny or Frank FAVORITE FOODS? Fried chicken!!! FAVORITE BOOK? He doesn't read physical books, but he reads a lot of hentai on the internet :| MODE OF TRANSPORTATION? Public transit because he crashed his car. PETS? A goldfish that died after one week...or his dad killed it. WEAPON His fists or his phone... SMELLS LIKE? Probably just B.O :| WHERE THEY LIVE NOW? He lives alone in a studio apartment MAKES A LIVING BY? He used to work at Toys R Us and later he got an apprenticeship and works as a cabinetmaker FEARS OR PHOBIAS? Being abandoned by his dad. He has serious abandonment issues RACE, ETHNICITY AND NATIONALITY? He was pretty much raised as white as can be MUSIC THEY LISTEN TO? Harsh noise, death metal, dark synthwave and j-pop BAD HABITS? Lots, the most notorious one being his sexsomnia WHAT TURNS THEM ON? Really fucked up shit, actually. Better off not named. WHAT TURNS THEM OFF? Girls who make fun of him PERSONAL PROBLEMS? His dad neglects him, he probably has depression and anxiety, he is addicted to video games and porn, and he is probably dependent on medication RELIGIOUS AND TO WHAT EXTENT? ANY SPIRITUAL BELIEFS? Harrison is probably agnostic/atheist because his father never took him to church at all throughout his life. But he went to Lukas's youth group once just because he wanted Lukas's approval xD KIND OF STUDENT IF THEY ATTEND/WERE TO ATTEND SCHOOL? (E.G. CLASS CLOWN, STRAIGHT A) the smelly outcast kid who always wears their pyjamas to school RANDOM FACT! Harrison doesn't have a middle name because his dad was too lazy to think of one lol DO GHOSTS OR SUPERNATURAL ENTITIES EXIST IN THEIR WORLD? Yes because Farren is a thing WHAT OR WHO INSPIRED YOU TO CREATE THEM? A bunch of dudes from school. More than one dude. FAVORITE OBJECT? His old phone which contained pictures of him and Kenny before they got in a fight :( WHEN DID YOU CREATE THIS CHARACTER? 2014 in the middle of the night on my ipod when I couldn't sleep. He was actually based off of my Mii WHAT WAS YOUR CHARACTER LIKE AS A CHILD? A timid child that somehow can't spell that good WHAT (IF THEY CAN) DOES YOUR CHARACTER EAT? Junk food all the time...basically just energy drinks and Cheetos WHAT IS SOMETHING OTHER PEOPLE ASSUME ABOUT YOUR CHARACTER? He smells bad, probably is emo DO THEY LIKE THE NAME THEY WERE GIVEN? sure i guess NERVOUS HABITS? probably biting his nails ADDICTIONS? porn SIBLINGS? An older half sister his father had with an actress and maybe a bunch of unknown other half siblings he never knew about because his dad got around a lot before he was born. Yet he is lonely as hell because they are all like 10-20 years older than him WEARS JEWELRY? Yeah CLOSE FRIENDS? Kenny (formerly), Lukas, now mostly his cousin Hudson FIRST KISS? (WHEN AND WITH WHOM) Alana. It was his biggest regret because she sexually assaulted him WHAT'S THEIR ONE BIG KINK? He has learned a lot of weird and creepy kinks from the internet. SWORN ENEMY? Alana for ruining his and Kenny's friendship >:( WHAT SONGS RELATE TO YOUR CHARACTER? Too many ANYONE THEY REALLY HATE? Alana because she almost got him in serious trouble. Plus she destroyed his friendship with Kenny, his only friend from Middle School. HOW HAS THEIR LOOK/DESIGN CHANGED OVER TIME? He no longer has a stupid blue streak MOST TRAUMATIC EXPERIENCE? When his dad didn't come back for a long time and there was no food in the fridge. WHAT BRINGS THEM THE MOST JOY? Listening to death metal while playing video games. DO THEY PLAY ANY INSTRUMENTS? Drums and Synth FAVORITE HOLIDAY? Last day of school IMPORTANT PEOPLE IN THEIR LIFE Kenny, Lukas IF THEY COULD HAVE ONE THING IN THE WORLD? To be with Lukas and probably be free of his mental pain INVOLVED WITH MAGIC OR WITCHCRAFT? he played with a weeja (ouija) board once BODY MODIFICATIONS? (PIERCINGS, IMPLANTS, TATTOOS ETC.) Pierced eyebrows and two earrings on each ear. Category:Male Category:The Delinquents Category:The reboot Category:Wright Family Category:Bob Joe High School Category:Residents of Oak Tree Heights